parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 11.
Here is part eleven of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, Thomas and Emily wake up and dress into their clothes and go to the wedding room) *Merlin: People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a sultior. *Thomas: Emily? *Emily: Thomas, where have you been? *Thomas: Emily, there's something I gotta tell you. *Emily: The Whole Kingdom has Turned out For Father's Announcement *Thomas: No, but, Emily. Listen to me, please *Emily: Good Look *Monterey: Prince Thomas Engine. *Thomas: Oh, boy. *Salem: Look at them cheering at that little pipsqueak. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Let them cheer. (out from the lamp comes Lumpy) *Lumpy: Thomas, I'm getting reallyyyyyy-- I don't think you're him. Tonight the role of Thomas will be played by a tall dark and sinister ugly man *Dr. Neo Cortex: Your friend is mine now, Thomas, and I am his master! *Lumpy: I Was Afraid of that *Dr. Neo Cortex: Lumpy, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as Sultan. (Lumpy obeys as the morning changes to a dark stormy day) *Thomas: Whoa! *Merlin: Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on? *Dr. Neo Cortex: Heh heh heh! *Merlin: Cortex, you vile betrayer. *Dr. Neo Cortex: (now Magician Merlin) That's Merlin Vile Betrayer to you. *Thomas Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that! The lamp! (Thomas's Jiminy Cricket hat and clothes are gone because he is now a street Thomas again while Merlin's clothes are ripped off because he is only in his boxers) Drat! How did I know that this was going to happen? *Salem: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for evil toad, Baron Greenback! *Dr. Neo Cortex: Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation! Down, boy! *Tom: Leave my friends alone! (charge toward Cortex and gets punched in the face and gets transformed into Tom Jr) When you've got money, what else do you need? Who needs friends? Just gimme greed! I love the way it smells, I love the way it sounds, I love the bucks, the marks, the yens, the francs, and the pounds! I love money! I love money! I got gobs of it, bags of it, racks and stacks and sacks of it! *Salem: This cat's simply made of money! You don't believe me? Ask this bunny! *Tom Jr: He's rich, he's rich, he's rich, he's rich as can be! *George Washington (Dollar): I cannot tell a lie. He's got a lot of me! *Abraham Lincoln (Dollar): Sure as my name is Abraham Lincoln, this cat is rich, and I mean stinkin'! *Everyone: He loves money! *Dr. Neo Cortex: I love money! *Everyone: He loves money! *Salem: Heh heh heh! (Cortex force grips Thomas, lifts him up, and throws force him away into the distace, knocking him out, cold, leaving a worried Emily, and a surprised Merlin to watch) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof